Corazones en batalla
by Sonye-San
Summary: Ser opuestos, nunca les impidio formar una amistad, pero, ¿Quien dijo que por dentro no eran iguales? Solo es cuestion de abrirse uno con el otro y conocerse mejor, para que en un futuro se den cuenta que puden formar una hermosa relación. Lamentablemente los Jovenes Titanes tendran que enfrentar a demonios del pasado, cuando creían que reinaba la paz en Jump City y el mundo.
1. Costumbre

**Hola gente de fanfiction :D**

**Lo prometido es deuda , y aqui les traigo mi primer long-Fic de los jovenes titanes , de mi pareja favorita el BBRae *-***

**Tratare de centrarme en la relacion de ellos dos, asique tengan un poco de pasciencia si pasa algo lento, pero ya todos conocemos a Raven y lo dificil que es manejarla sin que se vea Ooc T-T **

**Pero aunque el BBRae sera lo principal, tambien tendra leve RobStar,Flinx y CyBee :3**

**Quiero dedicar esta historia a MrRayney y Sartharion1996 pues , siendo mis dos autores favoritos de este fandom , que me hayan comentado y criticado tan bien , me hizo emocionarme mucho ;-; su apoyo fue muy importante para mi, asique disfruten el fic :3**

**Tambien , les rescomendaria que leyeran mi One-shot Lo siento , tome algunas cosas para este fic , y de ahi la inspiracion necesaria para comensar esta historia.**

**Los jovenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brothers y DC Comics**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Costumbre**

**.**

Otro día mas en Jump City o debería decir noche, una noche verdaderamente esplendida rodeada de estrellas tintineando, acompañando a la resplandeciente y brillante luna llena. En la Torre T específicamente en la azotea, se encontraban dos jóvenes héroes en particular. Un Joven Titán verde y una joven Titán gótica, recostados mirando el cielo nocturno. Una situación bastante inusual, sabiendo de antemano a los personajes.

_—_**Mira Rae, esas estrellas tienen forma algo rara**—Señaló el chico con su dedo.

—**Primero, esas estrellas no tienen una forma rara, más bien es una constelación**—Aclaró la chica—**Y segundo, en serio ya perdí la cuenta, de cuantas veces te he corregido que no me llames así.**

Y muchas veces lo hizo, a veces se arrepentían por perdonarlo la situación de la vez pasada, pero ahora que son más unidos, no había momento en que el joven verde, mejor conocido como Chico Bestia le dijere ese "estúpido" apodo a cada rato. Desde hace un mes, habían acordado visitar una vez a la semana, la azotea los dos juntos para contemplar el amanecer y las estrellas.

—**Es que me gusta llamarte así Raven, es como si fuera inconscientemente, ya no lo puedo evitar**—Mencionó con una sonrisa el titán verde mirándola a los ojos.

Raven suspiró y se sentó, ya no sabía el porqué había aceptado ese acuerdo, aunque no podía negar que se sentía muy bien a su lado, más bien de manera especial… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Especial!? Como si ella estuviera enamo…

—**Creo que mejor me voy, ya es algo tarde y no quiero que los demás hagan preguntas tontas y confundan la situación en la que estamos. **—Dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de pie.

—**Tienes razón** —Secundó Chico Bestia resignado poniéndose de pie por igual—**Hoy la pase muy bien Rae.**

—**Yo también Garfield.**

—** ¡Oh vamos! Dime Gar, no es difícil**—Dijo él de manera insistente.

—**Aún no tenemos toda esa confianza que crees que tenemos , solo porque sabemos parte de nuestros pasados, pero si fuera por mi solo te diría Sr. Logan , agradece que al menos te digo por tu nombre y no por apodos totalmente informales**— Aclaró Raven de manera monótona , algo irritada.

—**Como digas Rae**—Comentó de manera desinteresada, Raven juraba que le sobresalía una vena en la frente por el enojo, pero simplemente se volteó y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí.

—**Buenas noches**—Dijo directa y cortante desapareciendo de su vista.

—**Buenas noches…**—Susurró Chico Bestia observando de manera insistente y embelesada, el lugar donde había desaparecido ella, podía sentir el frio viento de la noche, y no sabía porque sin Raven se sentía tan solo y vacio por dentro, como si ella de alguna manera llenara_ese_ espacio.

Simplemente suspiró y volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado, comprobando que no sentía nada especial; estando sin ella. Sin ánimos, salió de la azotea hasta llegar a su habitación, acostándose de golpe en su cama.

Estaba confundido.

¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo?

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando con Raven?

Tal vez fuera un despistado de primera, pero curiosamente esa situación no la podía ignorar, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Con sumamente cansancio cerró los ojos quedando atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo, por hoy lo dejaría pasar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Raven estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama, simplemente mirando el techo oscuro, estaba pensativa, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza o más bien tratando de buscarle respuestas. Sin su voluntad, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, hasta quedar totalmente dormida en el acto.

Una parte de ella estaba muy feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente, Robin estaba en el Living sentado en el sofá, Starfire preparaba el desayuno suyo y de Robin, este último rogaba que sonara la alarma roja para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, amaba a su novia, pero su manera de cocinar era**_peligrosa_**, sin contar lo poco comestible. Solo trataba de fingir una sonrisa delante de ella, mientras veía que algo en la licuadora había varias partes de pescado en un líquido gris. Cyborg en cambio preparaba huevos fritos con mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho, tocinos para acompañarlos, además tomar un cartón grande de jugo de naranja, mirando con burla y pena al joven maravilla.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un Titán verde animado como siempre , dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada al lugar buscando la posición de cierta joven hechicera pero sin resultados, Cyborg a parecer fue el único en darse cuenta de las miradas "disimuladas" de su amigo.

Ya en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sacando una cosa blanca en forma de tocino, mejor conocido como Tofu, para poder prepararlos y disfrutarlos. No tenía que hacerse el tonto, para saber de las miradas insistente de Cyborg quien comía como un cerdo literalmente, aun no entendía como lo miraba y seguía comiendo la cantidad excesiva de tocino; El olor a jamón le daba nauseas.

Estaba algo impaciente, normalmente su Tofu tardaba unos minutos, pero viendo la pequeña llama en la estufa, comprendió que Cyborg casi gastaba el gas de cocina. Miró a su izquierda y vio la tetera de Raven para hacer su Té, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, aunque solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, o sino Raven lo mataría por tocar sus pertenenciaas, en este caso su tetera nueva importada desde Tokio Japón.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose se escucho en la sala, Raven acababa de despertar, algo muy tarde para lo que acostumbraba, pero con varios sueños locos y prácticamente imposibles de sucede,r no la dejaron dormir con tranquilidad. No tenían que verla a la cara para saber que estaba irritada. Raven se retiró la capa con desinterés y observó el lugar, un Robin verde tratando de beber una "malteada" cortesía de una Starfire que lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, un Cyborg mas repleto de lo normal, sentado tranquilamente en el otro extremo del sofá, por miedo de que el chico maravilla le vomitara encima, cosa que no duraría mucho en suceder como iban las cosas. Y solo faltaba un individuo para completar la típica escena de casi todas las mañanas en la Torre.

Simplemente suspiró y levitó hacia la cocina por una taza de su Té de hiervas, ya en ella , sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar a un Chico Bestia con las manos ligeramente quemadas y tratando de limpiar un liquido verdoso del suelo.

— **¿Qué hiciste Chico Bestia? **—Inquirió levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Él a percatarse de su presencia, lo cubrió un escalofrío mientras aparecían varias gotas de sudor en su frente.

—**S-Solo quería hacerte el desayuno Rae**—Respondió nervioso poniéndose de pie como podía, ya que le ardían las manos.

—**Te he dicho mil veces que no tocaras mis cosas**—Reprochó Raven ligeramente molesta. —**Además, eso no es necesario…**—Desvió la mirada hacia el lado, evitando contacto visual con el cambia-formas.

El miedo que sentía por un regaño mayor se esfumó, ya que no recibió ningún golpe de parte de ella, entonces tomó la taza con el Té que preparó a duras penas y se lo entregó mostrándole una sonrisa—**Lo hago porque quiero y te lo mereces, que lo disfrutes.**

Raven posicionó su mirada hacia su amigo y tomó tímidamente la taza, observó el liquido caliente, oliéndolo un poco y notando la insistente mirada de Chico Bestia, ansioso de que ella lo probara lo cual hizo después de unos segundos meditando. El simple contacto en su garganta la estremeció por dentro, pues la verdad no sabía nada mal, al menos como ella esperaba, su única queja era que estaba algo más dulce que lo común.

— **¿Te gustó?**

—**Nada mal**—Respondió sencillamente sin emoción, notando como la sonrisa de Chico Bestia se agrandaba y sus ojos se iluminaban haciéndolo ver adorable, pero sobre todo, notó como había un plato con un desayuno, más bien tocino de tofu y por lo que veía; estaba frio. —**Deberías de desayunar.**

En ese momento su estomago rugió por necesidad de ingerir algún alimento, se había olvidado de su desayuno solo para prepararle el Té a Raven. Asique con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó su plato y luego se sentó en el desayunador. Raven sirvió más Té y sorpresivamente se sentó justo a su lado, ganándose la mirada atónita de Cyborg.

— **¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia y Raven desayunan juntos?** —Preguntó él mitad-robot a sus dos compañeros.

Robin, a quien le dolía el estomago y pretendiendo disimularlo por su novia, le contesto: —**Desde hace semanas, ya eso se volvió costumbre entre ellos, no sé cómo es que ahora te das cuenta amigo.**

—**Wao, de lo que uno se pierde por estar reparando mi auto.**

—**Estoy muy feliz que nuestros amigos se estén llevando mejor que antes**—Comentó alegre Starfire—**Novio Robin, iré a preparar más de esas malteadas terrícolas que tanto te gustan**.

La cara de Robin se volvió a poner verde y su estomago rugió con fuerza, causándole mas dolor en solo recordar el mal sabor, en esos momentos deseaba que lo tragara vivo la tierra. Starfire tal y como había dicho fue levitando a la cocina para preparar otra "malteada" al mismo tiempo que saludaba a sus dos amigos restantes, quienes correspondieron el saludo a la joven alienígena, deseándole internamente suerte al pobre Robin.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado *-* porfavor me dicen que les parecio , depende de ustedes es que la continue ;n; estoy demasiado nerviosa T-T pero hize mi mayor esfuerzo :3 cualquier error en la ortorgrafia me lo hacen saber para cambiarlo ;)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;3**


	2. Señales I

**Los Jovenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brothers y DC Comic**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Señales I**

**.**

El día de los jóvenes Titanes terminó más rápido de lo que creían. Su rutina diaria seguía siendo la misma, enfrentando a los pocos villanos que aun quedaban en la ciudad, como ladrones locales entre otros. La noche llegó a Jump City, nuevamente fue adornada por la resplandeciente luna llena, y el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas. Robin ya estaba mejor de su estomago, le costó decirle a su adorada novia alienígena, que esas malteadas no eran de su agrado, en pocas palabras, que no eran comestible. A lo primero ella se puso un poco triste, pero luego se animó y decidió aprender mejor la recetas, leyendo en libros y buscar en lo que llaman internet.

Cyborg lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Torre fue ir a reparar su _queridísimo _Auto T, ya que fue ensuciado por lodo. El hombre mitad- robot, casi mataba a Chico Bestia, porque fue su culpa por estar queriendo tomar el volante, el cual por obvias razones, Cyborg negó rotundamente causando una de sus típicas peleas estúpidas al parecer de Raven y que el auto se desviara por una colina donde había lodo y estiércol en ella. Raven mas que irritada por tener que aguantar a sus amigos, al llegar a la Torre se fue directo a su habitación a meditar y relajarse, mas tarde tomaría su preciado Té de hiervas.

Actualmente en el living se encontraban Robin y Chico Bestia sentados en el sofá. El chico maravilla leía un periódico tranquilamente mientras bebía una taza de café caliente, el joven verde cambiaba con aburrimiento la televisión, canal por canal sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. Por último en la cocina, Starfire con un lindo delantal rosado y un gorro de chef del mismo color, preparaba la cena para sus grandes amigos_—_Robin para ser exactos_—_, esta vez tenía un libro de cocina a la mano y se aseguraba que todo quedara igual. Aunque tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

—**Ha Viejo, estoy aburrido**—Suspiró resignado el joven verde, levantando los brazos dramáticamente— **¡300 canales y no hay nada que ver en la televisión!**

Robin cambio la página de su periódico y con toda la calma del mundo le respondió a su amigo: —**Chico Bestia, un poco de tranquilidad no le hace mal a nadie, deberías de hacer algo productivo, en vez de perder tu tiempo en la televisión.**

A Chico Bestia se le encendió un bombillo en su cabeza— **¡Eso es Viejo, jugaré videojuegos!**

—**No era lo que quería decir**—A Robin le salió una gotita de sudor en la sien.

— **¡¿Qué mejor que jugar videojuegos hasta desfallecer?! **—Comentó alegremente con los ojos iluminados.

El chico maravilla cerró su periódico y miró al Titán verde—**Lo que quiero decir, ¿por qué no leer un libro, o entrenar? Necesitas fortalecer tu mente y cuerpo por lo que veo. **

—**Robin no tengo ganas…**—Toda la energía que tenia se alejo en un suspiro.

—**Bueno amigo tú te lo pierdes**—Él se paró del sofá y se fue a la cocina a dejar la taza de café, luego se retiró con el periódico envuelto debajo de los brazos a la sala de entrenamientos, hacer un poco de trapecio nocturno; le gustaba mucho. Aunque eso lo mantuviera en secreto por tener relación con su identidad.

_Richard "Dick" Grayson_ aún no estaba listo para revelar su pasado. Y agradecía de todo corazón, la comprensión dada por sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Chico Bestia resopló fuertemente y se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo con la mano derecha en su frente, el aburrimiento que tenía le provocaba un tremendo cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente sin su voluntad, hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

Starfire, agotada y toda sucia de harina, suspiró dándose por vencida pero por hoy, mañana sería otro nuevo día para practicar su cocina terrícola. A sique limpió el desorden que había hecho y simplemente tomó del refrigerador, un cartón de jugo de naranja con botanas de queso y decidió darle eso a su adorado novio. Puso los alimentos en una bandeja de plata y fue dárselos a Robin, que de casualidad no lo encontró en el sofá, al contrario, vio a un dormido Chico Bestia. Le dio pena despertarlo pues por lo que notaba, estaba profundamente dormido.

—**Mejor no lo molesto, ¿me pregunto dónde estará Novio Robin?** —Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió del living dejando a Chico Bestia descansar tranquilo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De un lado a otro, con las manos y con los pies. Una voltereta perfecta y caer de pie con suma agilidad. Robin sin duda amaba el trapecio. Estaba sudado con su típico traje de héroe, no se atrevía ni siquiera a ponerse su vestimenta que utilizaba para dicha actividad.

Una risita salió de su sus labios, era todo tan _irónico._

—**Y pensar que _Robin_ al principio no me gustaba.**

—**Aquí estás novio Robin**—La voz dulce y tierna de Starfire lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, recuperando su actitud habitual.

—** ¿Algún problema Star? **—Inquirió mirándola con seriedad y tranquilidad.

—**Te traje la cena**—Con felicidad y una deslumbrante sonrisa, le entregó la bandeja con los alimentos, la cual Robin aceptó entre confundido y agradecido—**Aún no estoy lista, así que por favor ingiere estos bocadillos rápidos, y prometo preparar algo que sea a tu agrado.**

— **Tomate tu tiempo**—Sonrió ligeramente Robin, de la que se salvo esa noche. Más bien su _estomago._

— **¿Y qué hacías?** —Preguntó curiosa mirando los trapecios.

—**Nada en especial, mejor salgamos de aquí**—Lo mejor que podía hacer era no contestar cosas innecesarias, Starfire algo confundida decidió hacerle caso, y junto a Robin salieron de ese lugar. A cenar y luego ir a sus habitaciones. Robin se daría un baño primero antes de dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En una casa de los espejos abandonado_

_— **¿Cómo puede olvidarlo todo? Tengo que decirle algo que la ayude a recordar.**_

_—** ¿Quizás ella no quiere recordarte?**_

_Miró los reflejos de Slade situado en los espejos delante de él saliendo de sorpresa._

_—**Slade, debí saber que estabas detrás de esto**—dio media vuelta para mirarlo mejor—** ¿Por qué trajiste a Terra devuelta?**_

_—**Yo no hice nada, si la chica no recuerda o no usa sus poderes es porque ella así lo decidió.**_

_—** ¿Porque no quería Terra recordar?** —Dio otra media vuelta encarando los espejos—**Ella era una heroína y un amigo, ella nos salvo a todos**—Apretó los puños._

_—** ¿No lo vez? ella ya no desea recordarte.**_

_Chico bestia en furia se convirtió en toro y envistió el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos luego en oso, destruyendo otro espejo hasta no quedar ninguno. Dejándolo un poco agotado, con la respiración entrecortada, caminó unos pasos y miró arriba, donde caía Slade con un puño el cual logró esquivar por poco._

_—** ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo!**_

_—**Eres tu quien le hace daño, déjala ir.**_

_Chico Bestia indignado se convirtió en gorila y se lanzó en ataque, pero Slade era más hábil y lo detiene, para luego lanzarle un puño en la cara seguida de una patada haciéndolo retroceder arrinconándose en un espejo roto, Slade luego le lanzó otra patada que lo hace atravesar la pared. Inmediatamente salió un dinosaurio parecido a un T Rex pero más pequeño y le mordió la mano envistiéndolo hasta otra habitación, provocando un pequeño polvo junto a demás escombros. Ya en su forma humana, se adentró y lo buscaba con la mirada dando vuelta en su alrededor_

_—**Acéptalo, ella ya no desea verte.**_

_Resonó en un eco._

_—**Deja a Terra en paz.**_

_Desde la sombras, salió Slade y lo golpea por la espalda lanzándolo hacia la habitación inicial con los espejos rotos. Sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, Slade lo golpea rápidamente con sus puños y lo agarró del pecho lanzándolo fuertemente hacia adelante. Convertido en Tigre él lo atacó, rasguñándole el torso, para luego tirársele encima, pero Slade lo somete alejándolo de él. Sin embargo, rápidamente se transforma en un oso y lo arrincona en un espejo roto presionándole los hombros con fuerza. Pero Slade con sus dos pies, le propina un golpe en el estomago alejándolo y haciendo que callera de espalda. Así mismo dio un brinco y casi le da una patada con el talón, pero Chico Bestia se trasforma en colibrí y lo esquiva para luego convertirte en un Tiranosaurio Rex, y con su feroces y mortales mandíbulas, lo golpea y lanza afuera del salón de espejos. Rápidamente lo mordió en el pecho y se lo llevo arrastras por varias tiendas de la feria, hasta impactarlo en una montaña rusa, destruyéndola y dejándolo enterrado. Ya en su forma humana y algo cansado, fue a verificar el cuerpo de Slade, quitando dos enormes rocas, lo que ve es nada más y nada menos que un robot que repetía una y otra vez "ella ya no desea verte"_

Chico Bestia despertó dando un grito, puso su mano en el pecho para tratar de controlar su respiración y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ya calmado, observó el lugar donde se encontraba, estando todo oscuro y solitario. Casi un año desde esa confrontación aun había noches que no podía olvidarla. Y aunque sonará lo más loco posible, decidió dejar a Terra o como quiera que se hace llamar ahora, tranquila y seguir adelante, tal vez ella misma recordara y regresara con ellos.

No quería admitirlo, _pero la extrañaba._

No se podía negar que la quería mucho, si solo quería, tal vez llegó a sentir amor por ella. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba mejor se daba cuenta que era más una atracción que un_ amor._ Ella era de su edad y la única que se reía con sus chistes _—siendo estos malos para cualquier otro Titán—_; además de bonita según su criterio. Por lo cual se sentía atraído por ella.

Cada vez que el tiempo pasaba sus esperanzas de su regreso se desvanecían, pero pensaba que tal vez ella era feliz en ese lugar. Y si ella era feliz, él no tenía ningún derecho de cambiar su realidad por sus deseos egoístas. Lo mejor que él podía hacer era seguir adelante.

—**Creo que debería contarles sobre lo que me paso esa noche.**

—** ¿Contarnos qué? **—Una voz monótona y sombría resonó en la sala de estar. Chico Bestia se dio un tremendo susto. —**Soy yo, no tienes que asustarte.**

— **¿Raven?** —Inquirió ya calmado. Desde las sombras salió ella sin su capa cubriendo su pálido rostro.

— **¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar.**

Chico Bestia rio nervioso—**Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparte. Tranquila tampoco fue nada grave.**

Raven se sentó a su lado y su mirada reflejaba que no estaba convencida. —**Soy empática, ¿Si vas a mentir? Deberías de sonar más convincente ¿no lo crees?**

Chico Bestia suspiró, decidiendo contarle a su mejor amiga. —**Bueno, es sobre Terra.**

_Terra_

Al oír ese nombre su estomago se revolvió, no sabía si era por el odio que sentía por la traición, o por _otra _cosa en especial.

— **¿Sigues convencido de que ella sigue viva?**

—**Ella está viva Raven, el problema es que no nos recuerda**—Respondió un poco triste.

—**Tal vez tengas razón**—Suspiró la empática—**Aún hay muchas incógnitas del porque ya no está petrificada. Pero pienso que si en verdad es ella, no quiere recordar todo lo que paso.**

— **¡Eso lo sé!** —Alzó la voz en un grito parándose de golpe, Raven levantó una ceja y este se disculpó volviéndose a sentar avergonzado. —**Es solo que… Ella fue nuestra amiga.**

—**Tú y yo sabemos que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien en un principio, y cuando confié en ella nos apuñalo por la espalda, al final se arrepintió y nos salvo a todos.** —Reflexiono Raven—**Pero además de eso, no sabemos nada más de su vida, y puede que tenga demonios internos que no quiere recordar aunque eso incluya olvidarse de nosotros y de_ ti_.**

—**Yo ya lo supere, mi problema es Slade.**

— **¿Slade?**

—**Yo me enfrente con un Robot con su apariencia**—Admitió por fin lo que le remordía por dentro.

— **¡¿Qué?!** —Exclamó entre asombrada y molesta por no haberle dicho antes.

—**Shh no te alteres, eso fue hace meses, diez para ser exactos.**

Raven se calmó y procesó la información. — **Debería de golpearte, pero no lo hare, primero porque no queremos que Robin se vuelva a obsesionar con él y segundo que ya nos ha pasado varias veces siendo un engaño.**

—**Buen punto…. te agradecería que lo mantuvieras en secreto, no le veo el porqué deberían saber esta información.**

—**Como quieras**—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—**Si ya estas mejor, me iré a preparar mi Té de Hiervas para luego irme a descansar**—Culminó la empática poniéndose de pie.

—**Se que sonara raro, pero me gustaría probar tu dichoso Té de hiervas**—Poniéndose de pie por igual le pidió amablemente con una sonrisa.

Ella lo examinó con la mirada por esa extrañeza pero luego asintió algo dudosa—**De acuerdo, sígueme**—Indicó Raven mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, acompañada detrás por él.

Raven preparó su Té en algunos minutos, sirvió dos tazas entregándole una al chico verde la cual tomó gustoso agradeciéndole tal gesto.

—**Hasta mañana**—Se despidió de él con monotonía en su voz y se fue flotando hacia oscura habitación.

—**Buenas noches…**—Le dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza, a lo primero se quemó un poco la lengua, pero al segundo sorbo pudo saborear el té, no era su favorito pero le gustaba. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué le pidió eso? Muy adentro estaba sintiendo una gran necesidad de saber más de ella.

Cuando terminó de beber su Té, puso la taza en el lavador de platos y salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación; le dolía la espalda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras del la ciudad, encima de una montaña se encontraba una extraña sombra con una figura de un hombre adulto, mirando con satisfacción y odio una gran Torre en forma de T.

—**Muy pronto mis queridos Titanes, las apariencias engañan.**

Tan Rápido como fue visto, desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando tan solo el frio viento de la noche y los aullidos de los lobos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Estoy viva (?**

**Nah en serio no me maten, he estado muy ocupada con la universidad , ademas que no tenía nada de inspiracion ._.**

**En verdad ,me puse a ver la serie de nuevo y gracias a eso volvi con ustedes :'D**

**Olvide decirles que en mi otra sesion soy una troll de primera , asique no se soprendan cuando los trolee a cada rato :v**

**Por ultimo , esto es un BBRae Les pido disculpa a mis lectores si se sintieron algo incomodos leyendo ese sueño flashback del ultimo episodio "las cosas cambian" pero bueh era necesario :'3 mas adelante sabran el porque , y tampoco se confien que los puedo trolear XD!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado principalmente a los autores que le dedico el fic :')**

**Me dejan review *-* diciendome su opinion y decirme las faltas ortograficas para corregirlo **

**Y **_**Se despide Sonatika-San**_


	3. Señales II

**Los Jovenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brothers y DC Comic**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Señales II**

**.**

No sabía con exactitud porque la noche le parecía tan incómoda, tal vez por la repentina petición de su amigo verde, pero algo no estaba bien, como si pronto algo grave o de gran magnitud pasaría en poco tiempo. Ser empática esa noche no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Decidió aunque sea por ahora, ignorar ese presentimiento que no la dejaban dormir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La oscuridad era su única amiga, también por así decirlo, un pequeño ejército de robots con su apariencia, nadie sabía con exactitud, ¿cómo eso era posible? Simplemente chasqueó los dedos haciendo que las luces se encendieran, dejando ver una base o guarida digna de un villano de su categoría.

—**Fuiste una criatura muy mala, pero gracias a eso, tengo la información que necesito**—Musitó un hombre adulto de edad madura, entre las sombras—**Lastima que necesitaras unos ajustes mas para volver a salir.**

El hombre miró con tranquilidad y una sonrisa—A pesar de no poder ver por su máscara anaranjada— contemplando un enorme contenedor cilíndrico hecho de vidrio, que contenía una masa blanca sin forma definida.

—**Bueno, ya es hora de presentarme, ha pasado mucho tiempo…**—Dirigió su mirada penetrante, a su ejército de robots de combate, dándole la orden para comenzar el ataque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas la luz del día se estaba asomando en la Torre Titán, Cyborg, como todas las mañanas, se levantaba temprano para comprobar el sistema de seguridad. Bostezando, y con todo el pesar del mundo, se quitó su gorrito de dormir y dejó a su osito, para levantarse y salir de su habitación al living. Ya ahí fue recibido por la alarma roja que no dejaba de sonar con intensidad. Él no dudó y fue a revisar la computadora, para ver algo que lo dejó sin habla.

—**No puede ser…**

Los titanes restantes, no tuvieron de otra que levantarse con toda y pijama e ir corriendo hacia el living.

—**Cyborg ¿Qué está pasando?** —El primero en hablar fue Robin, en su pijama azul con murcielaguitos.

—**Viejo, no lo vas a creer.**

—**Si nos dijeras, ¿No crees que lo sabríamos más rápido?** —El segundo fue Chico Bestia, de mal humor, quien llevaba un pijama verde con animalitos de diferentes especies, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano.

—**A eso voy bestita**—Suspiró— **En fin, una bodega de robótica, nada más y nada menos que de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. está siendo robada por Robots.**

— **¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?** —Ahora fue el turno de la alienígena, quien estaba confundida, y vestida con un pijama de color rosa y dibujitos de estrellas.

—**Que según las imágenes, son robots asistentes de Slade.**

— **¿Slade?** —La empática ahora se daba cuenta de su mal presentimiento, pero era muy extraño que pasara justo después de que Chico Bestia le contara su experiencia, hace algunas horas atrás. Se odiaba a si misma porque usaba una pijama de color morado oscuro, lindo día para decidir usarla.

— **¡¿Dime que estas bromeado?! **—No hace falta decir, el asombro y enojo que estaba sintiendo el líder.

—**Solo son sus robots, pero no hay señal de él, es imposible que haya sobrevivo a lo de la ultima vez, pero conociéndolo, debió haber reprogramado a sus robots para algo así**—Explicó Cyborg—**De todos modos, las cosas que se están robando son muy especificas.**

— **¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Titanes, al ataque!** —Ordenó Robin, no tenía que estar perdiendo tiempo en esa explicación tan estúpida, Slade era Slade, y sea cual sea la situación, se las arreglaba para salir de los problemas; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera, sin embargo, muy adentro de él deseaba que no fuera así.

Cada Titán, exceptuando Cyborg, se puso su traje de héroe habitual, y salieron lo más rápido posible de la Torre hacia las coordenadas dadas por el hombre mitad-robot. Robin en su moto, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia por aire—este convertido en halcón— y por último, Cyborg en su preciado Auto T iban por las calles de Jump City para llegar a su destino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nada mejor que robar tecnología de primera para comenzar un nuevo día. Él no era estúpido, y sabía que pronto sus queridos jóvenes Titanes se unirían a su fiesta después de tanto tiempo. No obstante, darse a conocer directamente él, le quitaría la diversión en el juego. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una explosión en la compuerta delantera se hizo presente, dejando ver a los cinco jóvenes quienes dieron a conocer su presencia.

Fase uno de su plan completada.

— **¡Slade!** —Gritó Robin, pero no hubo respuesta directamente, sino una oleada de robots asistentes en formación de batalla.

— **¿Listos para la diversión?** —Sonrió Cyborg, apuntándolos con su cañón sónico.

—**Naci listo**—Chico Bestia sonrió por igual, convirtiéndose al instante en un gorila dispuesto a atacar.

—** ¡Titanes, al ataque!** —Dio la orden, y los 4 jóvenes restantes la obedecieron.

Cyborg, con su cañón sónico, les disparaba y atravesaba al instante, los recordaba más fuertes. Atrás de él, aparecieron 3 de ellos y le dieron una patada, sin embargo, se puso de pie antes de tocar el piso, y tronó los dedos.

— **¿Si así quieren jugar? ¡Juguemos!**

Con sus puños, los golpeaba en sus estómagos atravesándolos al instante, luego con su cañón sónico, les volaba la cabeza.

— **¡Booyah!**

Su diversión apenas comenzaba.

Por otro lado, Starfire en el aire, les lanzó sus Starbolts, impactándoles, pero para su sorpresa, una oleada de ellos situados en las vigas de metal, saltaron encima de ella aplastándola en el piso.

— **¡Starfire!** —Robin no podía darse el lujo de observar como lastimaban a su adorada novia alienígena. Con su bastón metálico, corrió y lo utilizo para dar un enorme salto para caer justo atrás de los robots, luego les lanzó sus boomerangs cortándole las cabezas. Cuando iba a ayudar a Starfire, una fuerte luz verde emano al frente de él, mandando a volar a los robots, Semi-quemados. Todo era obra de ella.

— **¿Estás bien?**

—**Lo estoy, solo me tomaron por sorpresa.**

—**Me alegro**—le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, la cual ella le correspondió con una enorme, características de ellas.

De un momento a otro, cubrieron sus espaldas confiando su vida en el otro y ambos siguieron atacando a los enemigos que tenían en frente, como un dúo imparable.

Raven con sus poderes oscuros, los levantaba y arrojaba lejos, también tomaba algunas y enormes piezas metálicas y se los lanzaba, destruyéndolos en el acto. Sin embargo, cuando destruía 10 de ellos, otros 20 aparecían, ya le estaban colmando su poca paciencia.

— **¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** —Recitó su mantra, concentrándose y tomándolos a todos para aplastarlos con sus poderes.

— **¡Raven cuidado! **—Chico Bestia quien peleaba a unos 3 metros lejos de ella, convertido en gorila, se transformó en humano para avisarle a su compañera que unos robots, le lanzaron un enorme contenedor cilíndrico de metal, la empática no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el impacto, haciéndola descender al duro suelo con rapidez. Por instinto, él se transformo en leopardo, y corrió donde ella, para luego justo al instante de tocar el suelo, atraparla en sus brazos cual estilo nupcial.

— **¿Estas bien? **—Inquirió preocupado, observando detenidamente a la empática, su mente comenzó a divagar, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la cercanía de ambos.

Raven se limitó a tocar su cabeza, con dolor y pesar, el golpe casi la hace perder el conocimiento, pero reacciono al oír las palabras de su amigo. Sin su voluntad, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada color esmeralda de Chico Bestia y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Percatándose de su posición media comprometedora, se dio cuenta de la situación también sonrojándose en el acto. Tuvo mucha suerte que su capa cubría su rostro; de la vergüenza que se salvó.

— **¡Hey tortolitos, no es hora para estas cosas**! —Se burló Cyborg, adorando la expresión de su mejor amigo y su casi hermana, quienes se separaron con una rapidez, que pondría orgulloso a Kid Flash.

—**L-Lo siento**—Se disculpó avergonzando, sin mirarla a la cara.

—**No importa**—Solo suspiró ignorando sus descontroladas emociones—**Pero gracias por detener mi caída.**

—**Para eso están los amigos**—Sonrió el joven verde.

Ambos no tuvieron de otra que volver al ataque, ya que mas robots aparecieron, ¿De dónde diablos salían? Tal parecía que nunca terminarían esa batalla. No obstante, por el trabajo en equipo, sudor y determinamiento, ellos lograron acabar hasta el último de ellos. Recuperando, para sorpresa de muchos, la tecnología que estaban robando; intacta.

— **¿Cómo vas con eso Cy?** —Preguntó impaciente, Chico Bestia.

—**Ya he analizado el área, y me temo que no hay señal de Slade, todo indica que fue por alguien más, o que los robots se reactivaron por un programa implantado en ellos, con anticipación**—Explicó seriamente Cyborg.

—**Hmmm**—Murmuró pensativo el chico maravilla.

— **¿Robin?**

—**Algo no que cuadra Cyborg, estoy seguro que Slade tiene que ver con esto.**

—**Cuando se trata de Slade, siempre te obsesionas—**Mencionó con monotonía, la joven hechicera.

—**Amiga Raven tiene razón, no queremos que vuelva a pasar, Robin.**

— **¡Eso fue hace mucho!** —Estalló en cólera Robin, con una vena a punto de explotar—**Pero nadie me quita que él está en todo esto, solo mira esta tecnología de punta, algo grande debió haber estar tramando todo este tempo.**

—**Oh, me alegra que aún me tengas en mente, Robin**— Una voz masculina, profunda y educada se escuchó como un eco en toda la bodega. Los Titanes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque. Para ellos, principalmente Robin, esa voz era irreconocible.

— **¡Slade!**

—**Efectivamente mis queridos Titanes**—Desde las sombras, salió él, con tranquilidad y las manos en la espalda. —**Es una pena que nuestro reencuentro sea de esta manera, pero así es la vida**—Mostró en una de sus manos una especia de chip Plateado—**Pero mi mascota, necesita entretenerse. **—Chasqueó los dedos, y de sus espalda salió una criatura blanquecina, con una máscara negra, luego arrojó el chip dándole a la criatura y electrocutándola, solo segundos después Slade levantó una mano, que la criatura repitió—**Algunas cosas nunca cambian titanes….**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola :'D**

**Si lo se, me tarde ;-;**

**Pero ya estoy aqui :3**

**Bueno, ya estamos avanzando con la trama de la historia que ya la tengo mas o menos pensada. Pues, a lo primero pensé en hacer una historia de amor BBRae, pero me pareció mas divertido hacer mi Sexta temporada XD!**

**Pero ovbiamente tendrá BBRae :v solo que su relacion avanzara lento, para tambien concentrarme en la accion y lo demas.**

**En fin, espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado, me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :D**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;3**


End file.
